For optical members having anti-reflection properties, various studies have been extensively conducted (for example, refer to PTL 1 to PTL 3). In particular, optical members having nanometer-size indented structures are known to have excellent anti-reflection properties (for example, refer to PTL 4 to PTL 8). Such indented structures can dramatically reduce the reflected light since the refractive index continuously change from the air layer toward the substrate.